Intervention of the Angelic kind
by 27quill
Summary: Sam's roomate isn't as normal as he seems and Dean gets more than he bargained for when he decided to visit Sam unnanounced. Hint of Harry Potter if you squint.


Hey guys! So here's a random little one shot I thought I'd try out on you. I just started watching Supernatural and I'm stuck in wirter's block with anything Glee or HP I try so this was something I made up to see if I was even capableof writing right now :D

Sam had never met a guy like him, but Harry Black was somehow his roommate and friend. Jess adored him and called him her baby brother and doted on him more than him. Sam felt the need to look out for and protect him and always feed him, whenever he got the chance he was always shoving some form of nutrition at the tiny boy. He'd lived with Dean so long he couldn't really understand a man not wanting to eat copious amounts of junk.

Harry bore all their coddling like he found it nostalgically amusing.

Sam also found the subject Harry chose to study a little bemusing. Instead of having a firm plan in mind he seemed to chose a range of classes from all over the board and could be taking anything from Mythology to Pre-medicine. Sam had concluded an hour after meeting him that the boy was insanely intelligent and somewhat like a curious cat that got into absolutely anything. The kind of cat that would poke at fire until it got its paw burned and then wander off and find something else to amuse itself with, or be midway through unravelling a ball of yarn and suddenly get distracted by the goldfish bowl.

He had the talent of picking up a subject becoming semi literate in that area and then jumping to something else. It hid his intelligence quite well because he never became an absolute scholar on any one project before he switched tracks. Sam had to wonder if he was actually doing that on purpose or he really was that attention deficient.

The moment Sam knew Harry was strange was when he saw the boy haul off and thump a six foot football scholarship idiot who had tried to bully him into doing his paper. Sam had been ready to interfere, Jess was already on her feet and looking furious that anyone would be that immature at College. But Harry had off and slugged the guy before anyone elsecould react. His friends had all paused and blinked a little shocked. Then one of them snorted and guffawed.

"Trust Brad to pick the one geeky midget who can actually defend themselves, awesome Bro!" and clapped Harry on the shoulder "maybe brad will actually do his own work from now on and stop being such a one trick pony" he chuckled before walking off still chortling.

"Dude, that was awesome!" one of Harry's fellow computer geeks had breathed once the knuckle heads dispersed and Harry had shrugged.

"I got a cousin like him, he did that to me when I was a kid" he answered calmly and then rejoined the study group calmly.

The moment Sam realised there might be more to Harry than met the eye was when he joined the Varsity fencing team and trashed the whole competition into the floor. Compounded on top of his strange ability to always know if someone was behind him, his unnatural knowledge of anyone's intentions towards himself and his rather irritating ability to somehow disappear at a moment's notice, and Sam had a good idea that not everything was right with his new friend.

He got his confirmation when in the dark of night he was woken to the thud, cry and smash of a fight downstairs. Jess followed him clutching a baseball bat firmly looking determined.

They walked into the lounge to find harry sat on a trussed up Dean's chest holding their carving knife to his eye and demanding in a quiet hiss.

"What are you doing breaking into my house in the middle of the night?"

"Sam!" Dean panted and Harry whipped around almost flicked a cut into Deans eyebrow.

"Sam?" Harry asked dangerously low.

Jess rushed past him and held the bat up threateningly.

"If you hurt my baby i will smash your face to pieces" she warned giving harry a concerned once over.

Sam almost laughed at the outrageousness of that. Harry was the one holding a knife to someone and Jess thought he was the one in danger?

"Baby?" Dean spluttered.

"Are you ok sweetie? Did the creepy pervert hurt you?" Jess asked worriedly.

"Pervert?" Harry asked giving Dean a threatening prod with the knife when he started to squirm.

"It's my brother guys" Sam rushed to add before his two apparently insane housemates murdered the idiot.

"What's he doing creeping around a college campus breaking into dorms then?" Jess asked archly

Harry nodded firmly giving Dean a dark glower.

"I came to see Sammy!" Dean protested.

"Can you let him up?" Sam sighed.

"Nope, no can do, he broke in and I called the cops yes I did" harry grinned bouncing on Dean's chest a little.

"You did what?" Dean complained thunking his head onto the floor.

"What would you do if you woke up to a creeper lurking around your house?" Harry asked innocently

"Oh my God" Dean complained sending Sam a pleading look.

"You should really have just knocked on the door, or called" He offered a little amused now.

"Dude" Dean whined like a petulant child.

"Oh relax I didn't really call the police, I alerted campus security" harry rolled his eyes leaping lightly to his feet and moving for the door just as a firm knock sounded.

"Hello officers, yes, no, no it's fine just my roommates brother who apparently doesn't know what a doorbell is"

Sam snickered as Dean grimaced and Jess giggled behind her hand.

"What do you want Dean?" Sam asked lightly as Harry returned looking a little pleased with himself.

"I need your help, Dad is gone, he went Hunting and he hasn't come back" Dean rushed out as Harry untied him.

Sam distractedly wondered where he'd gotten the rope and then blinked in comprehension.

"He could come back, he goes off all the time" he responded just as Dean was freed and leaping to his feet.

"No you don't understand Sammy, Dad went on a HUNT and he never came back" he glared at him as if trying to create a spontaneous telepathic link.

"I need you to help me track him down"

"Ok no, not happening nuh huh no way. Sam has a very important interview on Monday you see and you're not barging in here and stealing that away from him. I know all about you Dean Winchester and if you think for one moment I'm going to let you ruin your brothers only chance at a bright and brilliant future with emotional blackmail you are an idiot" Harry stated vehemently

"Excuse you?" Dean sputtered.

"I said I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU!" Harry stomped his foot and Sam yelped as an after image appeared all around his friend.

Delicate black wings shimmered behind him, his eyes glowed fiercely green and a shimmer of light haloed him for just a moment.

"Whoa Harry, what did we say about that?" Jess sighed petting his curls with a put upon huff.

"This is important Jess" Harry grumbled letting his power die down again.

"What the hell are you?" Dean demanded pointing a gun at him.

Jess hissed and slid in front of him.

"I am an Angel moron" Harry snorted gently shoving her aside.

"You're an Angel?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"The Angel of Death actually. Or well there about, closest approximation to what I really am sort of thing" Harry shrugged.

"And you knew?" Sam aimed at Jess who smiled a little sadly at him.

"All those close to death see him as he really is" she stated quietly.

"What?"

"Relax Sam Jess got attacked by this weird Demon thing and I stopped it, so she saw my form and once you see it once you always can if you try" he shrugged and made a dismissive gesture.

"Back on topic, I won't be letting you go on no wild goose chase of John dear. He's doing it on purpose to get you back into the family business as it were. You'll get dragged into it and never come back if you go. Don't sweat it, he's not in any danger, he's hiding like a little coward hoping to force you to leave here. Your father is a manipulative tosser if I may say so" Harry nodded firmly crossing his arms.

"Oh...uh...right" Sam blinked uncertainly.

Dean was gaping at him like he didn't know what to think and his gun had flopped to his side.

"So Dad is ok and just playing mind games?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes, of course he could be doing it for another reason. But that's doubtful, he's very single minded"

Sam snorted and gave Dean a searching look.

"Guess I don't need you to come along them Sammy, I would never have helped him take this away from you. No matter if I hate the choices your making and wish you'd come back. I would never force it" he mumbled looking a little embarrassed.

"Aw see that's the big brother in him speaking, isn't it cute" Harry cooed and then he started ushering Dean out.

"Off you go, find Daddy and tell him to go fuck a cactus from me would you?" he asked politely and Sam snorted.

Dean was still sputtering and he was pushed outside and had the door closed in his face.

"Alright kiddies lets go sleep shall we?" Harry asked like nothing had happened.

Sam thought as he settled back into bed with Jess half an hour later that perhaps nothing had. Afterall nothing had to change. He hadn't gone off with Dean, he knew his family was safe and he had chosen this life for a reason. He had no purpose for going back to that life, no reason for being dragged back. If he could have this life here with jess and Harry then he thought he could actually be happy. Not that he wasn't going to quiz Harry something terrible in the morning and many weeks after on everything about himself and anything about the supernatural he knew. But that was mostly the geek in him not the hunter. Besides maybe he didn't have to give up his old life entirely if he was still friends with an Angel or whatever Harry was. It was a link to that life no matter where or what he did. He could he thought live peacefully with that the rest of his life.

If Jess said yes to marrying him they would make a family of their own and Harry would be a part of it. Dean and his dad would be fine without him, if they wanted to be part of his life that was their choice. He wasn't going to bow to John Winchester's demands just because he thought he should.

Harry was right the man had always been manipulative and scheming, too preoccupied with his obsession to see anything else. Maybe one day he would come around, and see just how happy Sam was, and accept that being an obsessed Hunter wasn't for him, and it wasn't something he could force.

Falling asleep Sam's last thought was that perhaps Harry was his Guardian Angel. If he was he was sure happy he had come to intervene and stop him making a mistake.


End file.
